


Enfants de la Patrie

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, France National Team, Gen, German National Team, Out of Character, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: Ночь на "Стад де Франс" с 13-го на 14-е ноября 2015 года.Курение опасно для вашего здоровья и бла-бла-бла...





	

**Author's Note:**

> «Сборная Франции сделала великолепный жест: они остались с нами в знак солидарности».  
> Йоахим Лёв, главный тренер сборной Германии по футболу
> 
> «Это был невероятный товарищеский жест, поступок в братском духе. Французы сказали, что будут на стадионе столько же, сколько немцы».  
> Райнхард Раубалль, президент Немецкого футбольного союза

Полицейские, стоявшие у выхода из подтрибунных помещений, вежливо, даже как-то робко просили не выходить, не подниматься – он, как мог, постарался их успокоить, сказал, что ненадолго, сказал, что ему очень нужно глотнуть свежего воздуха…

Нет, наврал же… Ему не нужен был воздух, ему нужно было увидеть поле “Стад де Франс”. Очень нужно. Поле, где несколько часов назад толпились тысячи перепуганных людей, поле, которое впервые вздрогнуло не от радостного единовременного возгласа болельщиков, а от самых настоящих взрывов – совсем рядом, так близко, буквально в двух шагах… Как же так, как такое может быть?.. Ведь это – “Стад де Франс”, это же – сердце и дом современного французского футбола, точка крупнейшего их международного достижения, средоточие радости, гордости, национального триумфа! Это самое прекрасное место на свете, место, объединяющее людей вне зависимости от цвета их кожи, национальности, верований и убеждений...

Игнорируя несущееся вслед умоляющее “Мсье Дешам!..”, он с трудом пересекает дорожку, отделяющую трибуны от кромки поля – ему нужно, просто необходимо прикоснуться к этому газону – так, как это делали здесь сотни и сотни грандиозных футболистов, выходя на игру. Запустив пальцы в траву, он наконец-то замечает, как у него трясутся руки, а ведь все это время, все эти долгие мучительные часы он держался так невозмутимо, как только вообще способен был себя держать, и он думает, что ему положена премия “Сезар” в какой-нибудь особой категории…

Он медленно поднимается и возвращается к трибунам, которые сейчас, при минимальном электрическом освещении кажутся еще больше и еще грандиознее, потому что уходят куда-то в бесконечную невидимую высь. Он окидывает их взглядом – восемьдесят тысяч человек, не считая команд, тренерских штабов, персонала, охраны и специальных служб… Трибуны, которые пели им в поддержку как никто на свете, трибуны, которые так же слаженно им свистели, когда они проваливали игру, а вон на той, центральной, болельщики иногда разворачивали огромную синюю футболку их сборной…

Он упирается руками в бортик рекламного щита, он пытается наконец-то в тишине и одиночестве хоть как-то осмыслить произошедшее, но у него ничего не получается. Он просто не хочет чтобы это было, чтобы это оставалось в его памяти – только не это, только не здесь!.. Он помнит другое, он хочет помнить другое, и каждый раз, приезжая сюда играть или смотреть матчи, он в мыслях возвращается в свое самое счастливое время. Как бы он хотел, чтобы его ребята тоже испытали нечто подобное тому, что однажды испытал он и его блистательные товарищи по сборной…

Вот и сейчас он как будто снова ощущал Кубок Мира в своих руках – тяжелая, во всех смыслах тяжеленная зараза, а хотелось подбрасывать его в воздух и ловить!.. Он помнил его слепяще-золотой цвет, его металлический привкус на своих губах, отпечатки его неровностей на своих ладонях – как же он не хотел, чтобы эти отпечатки исчезали, он хотел, чтобы они остались у него навсегда!.. Он сейчас как будто снова видел, как Лоран целует Фабьена уже не в макушку, а куда ни попадя. Он словно вновь ощущал весь вес вроде миниатюрного Биксанта на своих плечах – он запрыгнул на него сзади и повис так, и Дидье с каким-то особым восторгом ощущал, как ему в спину колотится родное баскское сердце. Он видел, как улыбается Зизу… Нет, не так: он видел, как над “Стад де Франс” восходит еще одно солнце, и этим солнцем была улыбка человека, который каждым своим действием, каждым своим шагом, даже самым маленьким, каждой своей мыслью приближал их всех к этому успеху…

 

_Зизу… Он позвонил одним из первых. Да, оба его телефона разрывались от звонков, но он отвечал только на самые необходимые, и вовсе не потому что боялся, что они оба скоро разрядятся. Звонок Зинедина был одним из самых важных._

_– Хочешь, я прилечу? У меня есть вертолет, ты только скажи!_

_Дидье почувствовал, что один из железных обручей, которыми он сковал свое сердце пару часов назад, уже лопнул, и кровь быстрее побежала по сосудам, возвращая коже теплоту и цвет. Вертолет у него!.. Кто бы мог подумать каких-то лет двадцать назад!.._

_– Так… Поцелуй за меня Веронику и сиди на… месте! Лучше скажи что-нибудь парням, они будут рады…_

_И включал громкую связь. И он делал так еще много раз, потому что это было все, что он мог сейчас сделать для своих подопечных, потому что ни у него, ни у кого другого не было ничего, кроме этих слов, кроме голосов, которые могли сообщить хотя бы то, что мир еще существует, хотя и стал совсем другим. Возможно, он бы даже хотел, чтобы все у всех разом разрядилось – все эти многочисленные штуковины, связывающие сегодняшних молодых людей с внешним, а иногда и с внутренним миром. И еще чтобы никто не нашел розеток, потому что он не понимал, что сейчас хуже: неизвестность или слишком большое количество информации… Но слова… может, и не помогали, но как-то удерживали их всех в едином, общем пространстве, и было… чуть-чуть легче, чуть менее страшно…_

_– Я горжусь вами, каждым из вас. Вы – наша радость, наше сердце, наша надежда…_

_Лоран попросил громкую связь сразу же, не тратя зря слов и времени – он знал, он не спрашивал, нужна ли его помощь, он был уверен в том, что окажись он на месте Дидье – совершенно точно не имел бы ни малейшего понятия о том, что и как делать, но он был уверен в том, что и Дидье его бы точно так же не спросил. Он говорил какие-то хорошие, правильные слова своим негромким, успокаивающим голосом, слова, смысл которых, вероятно был не так важен, как само звучание._

_Лилиан, Лико, Ту-Ту… Лучший, единственный, неповторимый… Разве можно было не ответить и не попытаться успокоить его самого?_

_– Тебе нельзя волноваться… Пожалуйста, постарайся: не читай новости в Интернете, не включай новости слишком часто! Все живы и здоровы, только… очень напуганы, конечно, но мы держимся!.. И ты держись!_

_Кристиан… Крис, Паучок… Как будто рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки – как раньше, как всегда…_

_– Да к хуям эту долбанную “солидарность”!.. Но я бы спел вашу гребаную “Марсельезу”, если бы знал, что это как-то поможет!.._

_Это много значило: в крови таких людей, как Крис, Юрий и Биксант, в их генетической памяти хранилось то, что не могло полностью примирить их с положением многих вещей вокруг, но Франция – это их страна, без которой они себя не мыслили, без которой все их достижения были бы не такими, были бы другими или просто бы не были…_

_– Если нужно… Ты только скажи…  Мы – с вами…_

_Париж, Манчестер и Мадрид, Турин, Сибур и Лондон… Фабьен, Мак, Башня, Патти, Д’Артаньян, Трез… Они снова были рядом, они снова вместе – как в старые добрые времена, и весь мир снова объединился вокруг них, как и тогда, только теперь – по слишком безрадостному поводу._

 

Дидье с трудом попадает рукой в карман пальто, натыкается на пачку сигарет и почти не удивляется. Наверное, Ги, или Фред, или еще кто-то из своих – догадались, где-то раздобыли – возможно, у тех же полицейских и охранников, молча и незаметно сунули ему в карман. Спасибо, хоть не таблетки!.. Хотя нет: просто спасибо. Первую сигарету он поломал, вытаскивая ее из пачки, вторую уронил, третью умудрился все-таки донести до рта, а пока сражался с зажигалкой, не услышал, как из-под трибун прозвучало снова умоляющее “Мсье Лёфф!..”, не сразу заметил, как рядом возник его германский коллега. Он, не спрашивая, берет себе сигарету, косится на Дидье, который, сумев таки высечь искру, теперь пристально смотрит на огонек в своих руках. Йоахим осторожно обхватывает его ладони своими и медленно тянет вверх, одновременно склоняясь к огню сам, потом высвобождает зажигалку из прохладных пальцев, кладет на бортик рядом с пачкой.

 

_Они принимали это решение вместе – когда в перерыве между таймами городская администрация, полиция и директор стадиона сообщили им о происходящем в городе. Тренеры молчали, наверное, несколько долгих, очень долгих, изнурительных по тяжести минут. Их никто не торопил, люди в  форме и люди в галстуках стояли вокруг очень тихо – в какой-то момент Дидье даже показалось, что, кроме него и Йоахима, в комнате никого нет, и уровень сюрреалистичности происходящего мог зашкалить все счетчики на свете. Что они могли решить, если речь шла вовсе не об игре? То, чем рисковали сейчас они, ни шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, какие последствия мог повлечь за собой прерванный матч в городе, внезапно оказавшимся просто зоной боевых действий.  Речь шла всего лишь о будущем доверии двадцати трех молодых людей одному человеку, который вызвался вести их к чему-то значительному и радостному… Дидье даже в голову не пришло, что Йоахим рисковал чуть меньше: положение “хозяева – гости” никуда ведь не исчезло, однако хороши же хозяева!.. Он не собирался его ни о чем просить – это тоже никогда бы не пришло ему в голову. Он молча смотрел в его пронзительные серо-зеленые глаза, разглядывал еще больше потемневшее лицо и глубокие вертикальные морщины на переносице и понимал, что Йоахим переиграл его сегодня если не на поле, то вот здесь и заслуживает по меньшей мере “Оскара” в какой-то особой категории…_

_На самом деле Йоахиму уже не нужно было ничего решать: он знал, как хочет поступить Дидье – он уже прочел это в его чуть заметном прищуре, в тонкой линии плотно сомкнутых губ и упрямо выдвинутом вперед подбородке. У них есть некий долг, они знают, они обязаны знать, что это такое – это Йоахим прекрасно понимал. Гарантии – они не у Дидье, их вообще ни у кого теперь нет, но так они помогут – помогут избежать излишней паники и столпотворения, возможно, кого-то этим спасут… Он молча кивнул и протянул руку, и Дидье так же молча пожал ее, и они почти услышали вздох облегчения всех столпившихся в тесной комнате людей._

_Они ничего не скажут “детям” – только “взрослым” и только по одному человеку с обеих сторон, потому что в экстремальных ситуациях никогда нельзя знать наверняка, кто может оказаться “взрослее”. После они будут стоять – каждый посреди своей раздевалки – и пытаться сформулировать все то, что происходило в предыдущие полтора часа за пределами стадиона. После они услышат чье-то резкое “Вы должны были сказать!..”, чтобы оставить это без ответа. Но гораздо важнее будет то, что Дидье услышит чуть ли не случайно – настолько тихо оно будет сказано: “Мы бы все равно доиграли…” Он увидит, как Оливье крепко-крепко держит за плечи Антуана, крепко и – молча, не говоря ни слова, лишь изредка касаясь подбородком его макушки, просто держит, просто чтобы тот знал. Впрочем, тот и так знает: Оливье всегда называл его своим “младшим братом”, которого у него не было… Он увидит, как Поль отдает свой планшет Ласу, еще кто-то отдает ему свой телефон, а в руках у Блеза – аж три телефона… Он поймет, что иногда детям приходится слишком быстро становиться взрослыми, он поймет, что здесь больше нет детей – только мужчины, напуганные и взволнованные, но – мужчины, сыновья своей страны, какой бы она ни была._

_Следующее решение они принимали уже все вместе – единогласно и быстро: они все остаются  здесь, на стадионе. Они – хозяева, и их долг – оставаться вместе со своими гостями, все просто и ясно, как будто вновь вернулись времена, где слова “долг”, “честь”, “совесть” и “братство” были не просто словами._

 

– Спасибо.

Дидье морщится – не то от дыма, не то оттого, что лопается еще один, кажется, последний железный обруч. Хорошо, что у него волосы давно уже такого цвета, что седину в них не различить, и хрен ли, что ему еще нет и пятидесяти. А вот у Жоашема* завтра прибавится серебряных нитей в темных волосах, и это будет смотреться красиво…

– Это меньшее… Просто наименьшее, что мы можем сделать для вас… для друзей, для своих…

Лёв, едва качнув головой, затягивается так, как будто всю жизнь курил именно вот это и именно вот так, а вовсе не футболом занимался. Они говорят на странной смеси языков: Йоахим немного знает французский, Дидье почти знает английский, но им достаточно, этого вполне достаточно.

– Это наибольшее.

И Дидье уже почти усмехается:

– Кто бы мог подумать, что у нас будет настолько… нервная работа…

Йоахим не успевает ответить, потому что их диалог прерывают самым бесцеремонным образом.

– Нарушаете, граждане начальнички!

Менеджер сборной Германии, тоже каким-то образом умудрившийся уболтать полицейских у выхода на поле, возник рядом и уже по-хозяйски разбирался с сигаретной пачкой и зажигалкой. Два тренера несколько отстраненно наблюдали, как, подавившись дымом, Бирхофф пробормотал что-то по-немецки, примерно похожее на “блять, ваш долбанный “Голуаз”!..” и согнулся пополам. Две руки одновременно бережно и сильно хлопнули его по спине, а потом так же синхронно поводили ладонями туда-сюда, пока кашель не прекратился.

 

_Тогда, в перерыве, Дидье хотел сказать… попросить… Он хотел попросить Йоахима: только не Олли, он не сможет, он не… не совсем подходит для этого. Но он не смог сказать ни слова, да и кто он такой, чтобы указывать Лёву, с кем ему нужно делиться информацией, а с кем – нет!.. Не потому что Олли не справится, а  потому что Дидье не хотел, чтобы эти сорок пять минут достались Олли, просто не хотел…_

 

Оливер выпрямляется, сигарету не выпускает, выдыхает дым, забавно морщит нос и качает головой.  

– Йоги, ты сказал ему? Мы тут попутно выявили некоторые недостатки здешней инфраструктуры… – Оливер очень старательно копирует речь типичного чиновника, впрочем, немецкий акцент в правильных английских фразах уже делает их забавными. – Недостаточное количество розеток, лавок и подушек, весьма скудное содержимое автоматов с закусками, и вообще мало автоматов с едой!..

Дидье вспоминает, что сотрудники стадиона сами вызвались обежать и опустошить все близлежащие автоматы, а подушек на стадионе отродясь не водилось, разве что несколько – в массажных кабинетах, да и спасибо, что хоть матрасы раздобыли!..

– Олли, ты дурень… – тихо и куда-то в пространство замечает Йоахим, причем все так же по-английски. – Как я мог сказать такое... про “инфраструктуру”?

– Зато я полезный! – невозмутимо замечает Бирхофф, но то, как он размахивает руками, совершенно точно говорит о том, что не зря он решил их хоть чем-то занять. – Вот я могу сказать! Я обязан это говорить, в конце-то концов! И еще я, между прочим, почти уговорил всех поспать… подремать… полежать с закрытыми глазами… Ну, хотя бы попытаться… Ладно, не получилось у меня ни хера, как, впрочем, и у вас!..

Дидье уже почти улыбается, узнавая старину Олли: много шума, много мельтешения, а потом – в самый нужный момент – удар и гол…

– Я передам Филиппу** результаты наших исследований, он будет благодарен.

Оливер морщится, кривится, из всех сил сдерживает набегающие слезы, но по-прежнему упорно не желает расставаться с сигаретой, а Дидье замечает, как Йоахим осторожно и несильно тыкает его пальцем в бок. Оливер еще некоторое время дымит, потом тушит сигарету прямо о бортик вообще-то пластикового рекламного щита, почти с улыбкой смотрит на Дидье. 

– Твои круты!

– Знаю. Сам немного удивлен… И откуда что берется?..

Оливер довольно хмыкает: хорошо, почти может шутить – это хорошо. Он мягко толкается плечом в плечо Дидье и не отстраняется еще какое-то время, ощущая ответное движение навстречу.

– А я _не_ удивлен. Вы всегда такие. Все. Сколько помню, все, кого знаю…

Оливер разводит руками, пытаясь показать, какие именно, по его мнению французы, но в пантомиме он настолько не силен, что даже по мрачному лицу Йоахима проскальзывает нечто, похожее на улыбку.

– “Allons enfants de la Patrie”***?

Йоахим произносит это с мягким, немного шуршащим акцентом, и Оливер поднимает вопросительный взгляд на Дидье. Тот смотрит на него, на них обоих, потом – на сигарету в своих пальцах, потом тщательно растирает окурок все о тот же бортик, снова смотрит на коллег и наконец кивает.

– Да.

Перед тем как вновь появиться в поле зрения, вероятно, уже потихоньку сходящих с ума полицейских, они начинают махать друг у друга перед носом руками, теребят шарфы, воротники и волосы, тщетно пытаясь таким образом хоть немного выветрить едкий дым весьма крепкого курева. Потом еще какое-то время они приглаживают друг другу волосы, поправляют шарфы, смахивают невидимые пылинки, и, еще раз окинув друг друга удовлетворенным взглядом, наконец возвращаются под трибуны. Они знают, что над “Стад де Франс” скоро снова взойдет солнце – над Парижем, над Францией, над всем миром. И пока оно будет восходить, как миллионы раз до и миллиарды раз после, у них будут силы и надежда на то, что мир сможет пережить даже свои самые темные и страшные ночи и что всем их детям придется сражаться только на футбольных полях.

**Author's Note:**

> *просто по-французски с налётом эускара  
> **Филипп Оруа – директор “Стад де Франс”  
> ***первая строка "Марсельезы" – "Вставайте, сыны Отчизны..."; но я предпочитаю покорявее – "дети своей Родины", собственно, название фф звучит именно так.


End file.
